Talk:Legend of the Cryptids Wiki
It looks like a lot of work went in to this page so far. Congrats to Shane for doing most of the work. I came to this page looking for a resource where I could find stats for perfected max cards and current selling prices for cards in EP. I think if this Wiki is succesful, there will be less bumping on the message boards because a lot of the questions can be answered on here. I added most of the recently updated information with what I had, and I will try to add more later. If you want to chat with me in the game, my name is flipadelphia. Thanks! Thanks, looking for all the help we can get. Shane613 05:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) If anyone has a simpler way of adding pictures, I would love to hear it. Thanks! Trade Discussion I would really rather NOT have that featured on the main page, because I don't want this Wiki to become known as a forum to talk about trading. There are other venues more suited to doing that. Shane613 03:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *Hey Shane, I changed the title of the activity feed to something else, but I can't figure out how to exclude only trade talk from it. Would you know how to do that? --Beboper 21:47, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, i'm not sure. I'm not even sure if that's possible to do? I only know the tip of the iceberg when it comes to editing Wiki articles. I'll try to see if I can find some things out. Shane613 01:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I did some research, and it looks like if we move the trading section to a new namespace, we can exclude that namespace from the recent updates. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Watching_pages http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hide_Pages_in_Watchlist Here's the wikia.com namespaces info if this is something we want to look into. http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Custom_namespaces http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Namespace The Lapdragon 22:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've actually been aware of custom namespaces for a while, and that was an option I was considering. It does say that custom namespaces need to be arrived at by consensus in the wiki in order to be approved by Wikia staff, and I just never got around to getting everyone's opinion on that. --Beboper (talk) 00:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it's definitely got my vote - wikis are hard enough to keep track of without a mile-a-minute trading forum also attached. The Lapdragon 02:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Scammer List? I think it would be a good idea to have one on the wiki. Currently, the game has far too many individuals taking advantage of both new and old players alike, and I feel the in-game posted lists simply do not do enough justice as they are inaccessible most of the time. The idea would be to have a list editable only by admins to prevent abuse, but is updated frequently based on feedback and evidence from players. What does everyone think? Beboper (talk) 05:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) would be good if it were as simple as it sounds. way too many people are so quick to immediately call somebody a scammer: "blahplayernameblah is a scammer! he offered an untouched apop for my PM atar! SCAMMER!!!' and youll also get those named ones who turn into keyboard warriors that feel the need to rage and show off their inability to prove a point, as if cussing and swearing AND TYPING IN ALL CAPS automatically makes them innocent. it would be nice if it worked that simply. but i just think itll be too much trouble and drama to be worthwhile. all people need to do is pay more attention to their trades, and to not be so quick to just spam accept. ive made hundreds of trades selling junk rares, and not once did i make a mistake. its simple to avoid being scammed if you spend an extra 2 seconds to pay attention. Whytboi (talk) 09:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) cross platform whats up guys and gals i need some help Is it possable to make friends cross platform? i have an iphone and my sister has an android, she is a MUCH lower level than i am and i cant seem to find her when i search for users and she cant seem to find me either? i have tried searching level and id based but no luck can anyone help????? nope. android and iDevice are seperate servers. Whytboi (talk) 19:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) any chance of them joining? doubt it Whytboi (talk) 20:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) There are new forums that just opened up for Legends of the Cryptids trading. www.tcgapp.com The forums feature: General LotC LotC Tips Trading Forums *LotC Enhancing *LotC Rares *LotC Ultra Rares Be one of the first to join and start your trade list. Its also a great place to Cross Trade between RoB and LotC Awesome UR Master of Puppet Giveaway TCGApp TCGApp is sponsoring a UR Master of Puppet giveaway for the up coming event. Visit http://www.tcgapp.com/viewtopic.php?f=26&t=53 for the contest details. Contest Ends on October 16th UR Master of Puppet Giveaway In celebration of launching http://www.tcgapp.com, we will be giving away 1x UR Master of Puppets to one lucky person! See below for details http://www.tcgapp.comis a website formed by the Rage of Bahamut community which has also included other popular TCG (Trading Card Games) including Legends of Cryptics (Android, IOS) and Marvel: War of Heroes (Release Date TBA). Contest Qualifications: 1) Must Register on http://www.tcgapp.com 2) Must Post on the Contest Thread and include your IGN 3) Must have a total post count of 5+ by the end of day Oct 16, 2012 (Based on Forum time) All registered users who meet the qualifications will be entered into the drawing. The drawing will be held on October 17th, 2012 using http://www.random.org/lists/. All names will be placed into the list and the list will be randomized 5x. The user who is in the first spot will win this: Banishing Problem Why cant i banish members? Does anyone know when i will be able to banish guild members so i can recruit new active ones Crazy question.... but is it possible to turn off the Music in the game? any way we can make the trading forum have 2 sub groups. buying and sellingStupid3494 (talk) 01:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Leading Android?? Leading Android: So can anyone tell me if this card has been pretty much depleted? I have ONE RM Leading Android and have been literally searching for 1 1/2 months for a second card. I have found two or three PM and no base cards. Anyone willing to trade or help?? Cheer me at Xxiaze, or write on here.. prefer a cheer! Thanks. Xxiaze (talk) 07:05, October 23, 2012 :Please keep trade requests in the Trading Posts. If you have questions about a specific card, comment at that card's page, or go to the forums for more general discussion. Beboper (talk) 07:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Battle Royal V as a linked Event on 1st page Hi Everybody, just wanna say that the Event "Battle Royal V", which just started, isn't linked, on the Main page under Event Board. Is it an admin action or how can I do to help you ? See ya. Kakashi 971 (talk) 08:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I've posted the link now. --Beboper (talk) 08:46, November 16, 2012 (UTC) 30 Gifts in 30 days See our 30 gifts in 30 Days contest at www.tcgapp.com We are giving away 30 gifts from 30 Rares and 3 Ultra Rare prizes. Register to win at http://www.tcgapp.com/viewtopic.php?f=26&t=914 Hi guys how do I contact loc with a complaint about poor servers? 02:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know where I can get a list of extincts Hello all, is anyone selling a level 1 '''Bartholomaus, Dragon Emperor, '''I will pay anything for it. 20:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Android: MythrilElite Anybody know the best br front att line to have in relation to drop or boost ?